Feel it
by BiNeko
Summary: Kagome get's kidnapped, find out who did it! rated for content. R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, get off my back!

**_Feel it_**

Chapter one

Kagome walked through the forest, bow and arrows in hand and looked thoroughly for the tell tale red and silver silhouette. It was dark out but she could manage. The moon cast a nice glow in the foliage as she looks up at the stars. True, there were so many leafy trees she could hardly see the sky at some places, but she liked it either way. She couldn't so many stars back in her time anyway.

The shadows from said leaves printed themselves on her face and body, making her ebony skin glow slightly. She searched through the trees, squinting her sapphire eyes as if it would help her make out more out of the leafy details before her. From her left, she heard some rustling and twigs snaps. Ever the curious human, she trudged towards the sound only to gasp and hide behind a tree.

There, under an oak tree, was Kikyou and InuYasha hugging in the moonlight. Kikyou's soft voice echoed around the small clearing as she spoke to her lover.

"InuYasha, why do you say you love me when you always turn around and leave me for my reincarnation?" She spoke the last word bitterly, portraying her true opinion of the younger woman.

"Because, my love, I need her to find the jewel shards so I can finally bring you back. I don't care what happens to her when I've made my wish." He replied, bringing a clawed hand through her soft black hair.

"Then why do you protect her with such passion InuYasha?"

A soft smile touched the hanyou's lips as he tilted the miko's chin upward and closer to his face.

"The fool is in love with me." He snickered. "It's only to keep her here instead of running off to her damn home, back in the future."

Kikyou was about to say something but InuYasha cut her off by kissing her passionately. Kagome couldn't believe it, she thought InuYasha was her friend. Her brother. Sure she used to have feelings for him, but something changed and she merely saw him as a brother. She sniffed and turned around slowly, silently.

InuYasha knew she was there all along. He had planned on it. His ears flattened on his head as he thought of how much he had to hurt her in order to protect his sister-like friend. Still, he let his mouth work Kikyou's cold, dead lips, feeling her hands creep into the folds of his clothing wantonly.

_I'm sorry Kagome, sister, but I have to do this. I hope that some say you'll understand and forgive me._ InuYasha sent his thoughts to his friend, not wanting to deal with reality as it were happening.

He supressed a shudder when the whore's cold dead hands glided across his now bare chest. He hadn't noticed she had stripped him of his haori. He tried not to gag when he saw her clay body revealed and the smell of her arousal hit his senses. He didn't think he could go through with it without trying to rip his own loins off afterward.

_Oh gods! I hope the wench thanks me when Kikyou's gone, this is worse than hell!_ Thought InuYasha as he thrust deeply inside his former lover.

He shuddered at the feel, which Kikyou seemed to think was pleasure, her cold tight walls clamping around him. Since she didn't have a real body, Kikyou didn't have any bodily fluids so to speak. InuYasha thrust dispassionately inside the dead bitch, feeling his force desire ebb quickly. He forced his mind apart from his body and held onto the image of the one woman he truly desired. The disgusting sound of flesh slapping against rock had InuYasha wishing he'd killed her before this nonsense. Unfortunately, he still needed her to guide him towards his enemy's demise.

Kagome ran across fields and brushes as fast as her human legs could carry her. She couldn't believe her best friend had betrayed her, couldn't believe how he actually spoke about her behind her back. She thought of all those sweet moments she had shared with InuYasha, the occasional chaste kiss that left her tingling for more. The way he hugged her in a silent apology or when he held her hand some times. All this was only an act to keep her for his own selfish need. She angrily wiped her sleeve over her eyes as she kept running God knows where.

Kagome closed her eyes in rage as hot tears trailed down her cheeks in a heated fury. She got whip lashed by some branches then fell and stumbled in a small clearing at someone's feet. She regained herself and saw something furry and white. Her eyes widened in realization. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows the man, no, demon before her grabbed her wrists painfully and hissed in her ear menacingly. Letting its tongue trail along her lobe, making the young Miko shudder disgustedly.

"Nice for you to drop in, _Kagome_." The voice said huskily.

"Let me go!" Kagome squirmed and tried to use her powers against her foe but only succeeded in hurting herself. _What the heck?_ She blinked back tears in astonishment. Regardless, she thrashed against him without using her powers and tried in vain to get her wrists free from her captor. Hot new tears flowed as he dug his sharp claws into them, laughing hysterically.

"**Great**! This is great!" His eyes narrowed at her and he let his tongue flicker along his bottom lip hungrily. "Great. The spell works perfectly."

She bit her bottom lip to the point of bleeding to keep the whimper from ripping from her throat. She would not go down without a fight, spell or not, she would do her best not to show her fear to this age-long foe.

The demon cackled and threw his head back in merriment, almost like he could hear her despairing thoughts.

"Such stubbornness, yes, you will do a nice mate. I cannot wait until I take you tonight. You will scream for me, you will moan in your pain and be forever my **pet**!" He laughed again, madness coloring his deep baritone.

"_**NOOO!**_" The sound echoed through the forest eerily, letting all around know of the miko's alarming situation.

She threw her eyes open and started struggling with renewed vigor, willing her human strength to win against the strong demon holding her captive. She will not be owned. She will no longer be used.

He let some poison drip into her veins, not enough to kill, and watched as she went limp into unconsciousness. He brought her to his castle and waited in the shadows for her waking to make her his, finally.

Miroku and Sango sat close to the fire, talking about where they would head soon when they heard some rustling in the bushes close by. They both turned their heads toward to noise and saw InuYasha emerging from the forest. Miroku offered a small smile in greeting and Sango simply nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Hey InuYasha, did Kagome find you?" Asked Sango as she polished her Hiraikotsu.

"What? You mean she's not here?" This startled InuYasha a little as he sniffed the area, trying to see if she had been here since he had left a while ago. Her scent was too old, making him worry a little.

"Why? Haven't you seen her?" Miroku stood up as he asked, noticing the increasing alarm in his friend's eyes.

The hanyou never replied but simply ran out of camp, following what was left of her scent. The monk and the exterminator exchanged looks before quickly dousing the fire and hurrying after their friend.

_Kagome! You better be alright!_ The silver haired demon thought frantically.

He stopped at a clearing and sniffed the air once again. He noticed this was the same clearing where he rotted with the whore and shuddered, he could still smell the faint arousal of his dead lover. The smell was pretty strong still, at least to him. He managed to follow Kagome's scent and found it going past his forest and stopped into another clearing.

InuYasha gagged as another smell assaulted his sensitive nose and growled deep in his throat, instantly knowing to whom it belonged to.

_That bastard dared touch my Kagome and spilled her blood!_ InuYasha growled deep in his throat but waited impatiently for his friends to catch up to him so he could inform them on the latest kidnapping.

Sango and Miroku gave him odd looks and demanded to know what happened to Kagome and why she wasn't with him yet. He growled and barked out what he knew and who had taken her. They all gasped in shock. Why would he want her so bad? She was human wasn't she? He never made any kind of decision so foolish before.

Without any complaints whatsoever, they set off quickly and ran towards where they thought the demon had taken her. In the moon's glow, five people stirred with white hot rage. Two humans, two demons and one half-demon. Each face were contorted with the pain of anguish at the lost one, the sun that brought happiness in their lives. Each of them vowed under the gazing witnessing moon that they would retrieve what was lost even at the loss of their own lives.

They would fight to the end and retrieve their lost sun. Brighter than anything. The demon will suffer great pain for taking what was theirs. They would die, if only to gaze upon that one bright smile once again before going to the other world and rest their peace for eternity. Minds set, the companions of the miko's ran as fast as they could towards their target.

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own. I only own about half the plot.

_Feel it._

Chapter two

A little girl picked flowers in a field, humming to herself. She liked to hum the song she invented to herself while her Lord was gone. Jaken would say it was a waste of time and that sooner of later, the lord would get to his senses and dump the little kid alone. She never listened to him.

But now, the lord had been gone for some time now. Two days, almost three. She was worried of course, wondering when he would come back to her. He devotion to him was beond comparable. She had the gut feeling that something was happening, something grave and it concerned her lord. Whether it was inflicted by him or to him, she knew something bad was happening. And she knew, that her lord would never be the same after that.

Rin was wise beyond her years as it seemed. Thanks to the tutoring Sesshoumaru gave her when they were at the castle. He knew so many things, she had trouble keeping up with the lord. Of course that was natural but you can't blame a small child for admiring someone such as him and wanting to get to his level. Just to have him look at her like he looked at some miko.

Oh she wasn't stupid, she knew her lord liked her. But sometimes, she would catch him looking at the woman from afar with red-tinged eyes and some weird emotion she couldn't yet describe. He would growl low in his throat and turn around.

* * *

Kagome woke up, chained to a bed with her arms over he head and wearing nothing but a simple gray cotton kimono. The sheets of the bed were torn and dirty, making Kagome want to throw up. The smell, as she was sure it was, was permeating into her clothes and on her skin. 

She scrunched up her nose at the disgusting thought. The chains binding her to this filth were made of special spell-bound metal. It kept her from escaping by using her miko energy. She could feel it's powers thingling her skin in a most painful matter. She wince once and looked out the poor excuse for a window, wishing she was out there with her friends.

She hoped they were coming to get her soon. She knew InuYasha wouldn't tell them where she was even if he knew. A small tear stung at her eye but she held it in. Kagome heard some noise from a dark corner and an evil cackle echo. She shuddered but didn't avert her eyes from where she knew the demon was hiding. Soon, blood shot red eyes appeared and looked upon her form with hunger deep in it's depth.

She knew well what he wanted, but gods help her, he wouldn't be getting it easily. When that thought struck, she renewed her efforts to escape. Another evil laugh interrupted her and she glared at the evil figure drinking in her helpless form. She wanted out, **now**!

"Now, my miko, it wouldn't do you well to escape me now. I still have to take you." The man said, each word dripping with desire and malice.

The last thing that happened was her screaming right before her lips were captured in time's old dance. Only this time, the dance wasn't to be enjoyed, it was ripped from her very sould, as she wept deep down over her fate.

* * *

InuYasha's rage driven brain was leading him foreward, ignoring the burning pain from his body as he pushed even further towards his destination. Each time a branch would so much as whip or hit him, he would growl deep in his now parched throat and push even harder. 

He hoped she was alright, gods help him he wish she hadn't heard so she would still be here, bringing life in his heart once still. Holding on only slim, narrow hope threads, InuYasha pushed on. His gaze turned redder by the second, making his vision glaze over with a pinkish hue. He would kill the bastard this night. He would end this tonight and there was nothing to stop him from it.

* * *

Sango and Miroku weren't fairing very much well either. Both were deep in thought. The probabilities of her being dead already weren't very slim. In fact, they might even get the chance to fly over he corpse somewhere in the forest as they trudge foreward. Shippou lay crying against Sango's stomach, wishing with all his might she was okay. 

Merciless torture thoughts invaded each of their minds as they forced themselves through the moonlit night towards their sun. Towards their happiness. She was powerful yes, but she could not very likely withstand such a foe as him. Not even InuYasha could inflidge as much damage as she could. But she never succeeded into killing that deceaving bastard still. Now they were all paying for it.

Even Kirara was restless. She growled from time to time and sped even more. Despite the two humans and fox cub on her back, she managed to push foreward at a very unlikely speed. Sango never had seen her neko companion fly so fast. She wasn't complaining, in fact, she was encouraging her.

Miroku sighed irritably and gazed up at the sky. Many stars lit said sky as they past by with incredible speed. He knew well that being mad nor furious would help in this delicate situation but he had to admit that, when Kagome was gone, no one seemed to be happy anymore. Her devotion to what she did, her loyalty were admirable, respectful highly. Her brightness, purity and enthousiasm were what kept them going on and smiling every day.

What if she were never to be seen again? All would be lost, that's what's it. Kagome was family to him, a sister. He sighed once more and pulled Sango closer to his warmth as his arms held her to him by her waist.

* * *

A loud growl and the sound of flesh connecting with flesh resounded in the small room. Kaogme's head was tilted to the side, blood on the corner of her mouth and a small bruise starting on her left cheek. She bit back a whimper and closed her eyes tight. Soon, she felt something moist brushing over the corner of her mouth where the bastard's blood was. 

"How rude to bite someone's toungue likethat Kagome." The voise purred in her ear making her shudder in disgust.

"Well that's what you get for sticking your toungue in my mouth like that!" She spit on him and received another slap on the other cheek.

He her with bored cold eyes as he wiped the spit off his face and licked his hand free of it. He allowed his rubby cold eyes to waver over the human miko's form.

'No, no human can have such a body. Only demonesses have such privilege. Even there, she seems more.'

He brought his right hand to cup one of her breasts. He knew she liked it, but wouldn't admit it. She felt dirty inside. He noticed she was trying to seclude herself inside her own mind to escape all he was doing to her body. A small frown graced the man's dangerously goergeous face then he slapped her across the face once more.

Her eyes snapped open quickly and she glared at him. He put back his impassive mask on and leaned dow to nip at her neck. Silently and slowly, he slid her kimono off her shoulders to reveal her big plump mounds to him. His eyes flashed red with lustful hunger at the sight once more as he dipped his head and bit on of her peaks hard enough to draw blood.

Her small scream made him grow hard. He licked it clean and smirked as he saw her pain contorted face.

'Soon it will be replaced with pleasure, my little miko. I have waited too long for this, ever since i first saw you by that weak half breed's side, defying me. You never feared me. Now you will have a reason to!'

**A/N: Have you guessed who it is? I'm sorry for all the mistakes in there.**

_**-Yuya-Sama**_


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own!

_Feel it._

Chapter three

Inuyasha was driven in madness, he could smell the scent of the one that dared take what was his away from his grasp. Oh the bastard will pay, dearly! No one that takes from him lives to tell the tale. That bastard would be proud to hear him say that. With renewed vigor, he pushed on once more.

InuYasha looked behind him and saw that his other companions were still close to him. Good. He would surely need them for this opponent was formidable. But he would not back down now. He would keep going until he knew of her fate, until he knew she was either safe or out of her misery.

That bastard was sick and twisted, he knew well of him to tell. Each battle, he would not be able to kill him. InuYasha would leave him injured and the bastard had the guts to run away at the last very second. He had even managed to sever one of his arms during battle. But damn him, he always managed to get a new one.

InuYasha drew his claws deep inside his palms. Hoping it would be that man's flesh. He would spill his blood this night.

* * *

Kagome screamed as he scraped his claws down her sides and to her hips, drawing blood. She pulled harder on the chains and fired miko energy into them, screaming in agony. The demon, who had Kagome stirpped down to nothing, watched in shock as the chains clinked and made other such noises. But he smirked as she over did it and went limp against the bed.

His eyes glowed a deeper red than previously and growled even deeper, huskier. She was his, his to take, his to rule over, his to kill, his to keep. She would never run away and back to the half breed. He bared his fangs, his inner beast trying to take control. But he was known for his control and would keep it in check. Yet.

'Mine! My miko! My woman! My mate!'

He was now driven by lust, called to by her immence power. Oh he noticed the shift in her scent. But he had not the time to ponder that for the moment, he had all eternity to do so, with her by his side. For now, he would at her writhing and screaming in agony, trying to escape his hold.

Kagome had no more power to fight, move, talk, scream. She randered herself useless. All she could do was whimper and cry as the half naked demon above kneeded and sucked her breasts with hunger lit eyes. Kagome had her eyes shut tight as the pain went on. The man's head snapped up and looked to the door. He growled.

"Looks like your friends are here sooner than i thought my little miko. But worry not, i shall take them down easily and come back to you." He kissed her once more before putting back the top half of his red and white kimono on.

* * *

Rin was laying in the field, the grass came up and over her as she looked up at the clowds.

"Oh! This one looks like Sesshoumaru-Sama! Rin misses lord Sesshoumaru-Sama!" She squealed.

"It has been three days, Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru probably decided to leave you here and go on his own."

"But why would Sesshoumaru-Sama leave master Jaken-Sama alone too with Rin?"

The toad demon squacked and his eyes bugged. Rin giggled and ran off in the fields to catch some butterflies. Jaken watched the human with disgust. His lord did not appreaciate his services so he left him with this pathetic human girl! Prepostrous! Lord Sesshouamru would never leave him to die, much less leave him to care for his human ward.

Jaken sighed sighed. Life was so unfair for him. He noticed the small girl had been running off and sighed once then signaled for Ah-Uhn to follw his towards the humming brat. Maybe he should find a way to relieve his master from this filthy pest. But that'd be inssuring his demise. He was not blind, he knew his master had grown attached to her.

No fool in it's right mind would dare try to kill his ward. Jaken followed Rin further into the thickness that was the forest. Although he would never admit it aloud, the girl was right. They had not seen the lord for some time now. What if something happened to him? Jaken, too, had noticed that the lord acted strange towards the little miko. He heard him growl at her form in the distance, saw his eyes tinge red when he looked at her from afar. He shuddered at the thought.

He seemed quite possesive of her as well, you could tell from the tone of his growl. He had no idea what she had done but he sure was relieved he wasn't on the receiving end of the lord's wrath if should occur. At night, he leave him to watch over Rin while he ran off somewhere. It happened not two nights ago, but he never came back this time.

He also noticed that the miko had changed smell. He couldn't put his claw upon it, but it sure did strike as familiar. Jaken looked up at the moon in the sky, Rin had not stopped to sleep yet. He would need to camp now.

"Rin, it is now time to retreat for the night, get your stupid filthy bum here this instant!" He shouted after the small girl.

She gave him a nod and started running towards his retreating form in giggled of glee. That, either, he would never admit it but he was quite fond of her himself. He liked the girl, and being mean to her was his way of showing such affection. The child accepted him for what he was, is.

* * *

Driven by rage, dark thoughts consuming their soul. Each and everyone of them let the anger ride their being. They hearts pounding loudly inside their rib cages. If it were humanly possible, their eyes would turn red from demonic rage. Even now, they thought their vision had tinged red. The rage. The fury. Consumed by it and yet conceived it.

All of this because some miko, no,**their** miko had beend kidnapped. It wasn't the first time she was kidnapped. Oh no! But this, this was worse. The opponent wasn't some measly fruit eating saint nor a few panther demons. No, this one had never acted like such before. He wouldn't have dared. He needed a moment of weakness to strike, where no one was there to protect her nor had she the strength to fight and alert the others.

This was highly inprobable. There was always someone near her or even her miko powers could kill him. Even being only half of what he is. She was probably dead already. Who knows what this bastard was doing to her?

**A/N: Yeah, and who's the bastard anyway? Haven you guessed yet?**

_**-Yuya-Sama**_


	4. Author Note: Rewrite

This story is currently in revision. I'm gonna leave it up for now, but you should all know that I'm changing lots of things. My writing style changed a lot over the years and when I read this, I feel sick. It's needs to change.

Update status:

Chapter One has been changed.

* * *

Thank you,

**_Yuya-Sama_**


End file.
